Sirenix (Form)
Previous Transformation: Harmonix Next Transformation: Unknown Sirenix is the second transformation of Season 5. Molly Quinn, who voices Bloom in the Nick version, confirmed this on her Facebook page. It is water related and the Winx looked for this ancient power to fight the villain Tritannus as their Believix(the opaque and unbent wings) powers wear too weak underwater in the Infinite Ocean. The Trix also got the Sirenix power from Tritannus, called Dark Sirenix which help them to swim faster with their tentacles insted of a bent and flexible seashell shaped wings. Overview According to Miss Faragonda in "Return to Alfea", the Sirenix power is an ancient power that was born of the magic of the ocean and it will make the Winx more powerful underwater since their Believix power is less effective under the sea. She also mentioned that no one had acquired Sirenix for a long time and that Daphne was the last fairy who had acquired and that she was the only one who knew where the ancient Sirenix Book was hidden. When Bloom asked Daphne about the location of the Book of Sirenix, Daphne told her not to look for it because when the Ancestral Witches attacked Domino, she acquired Sirenix and was ready to fight them by using it, but the Witches had placed an evil spell on Sirenix and when Daphne tried to use Sirenix it turned against herself and caused her to become a spirit without a body. Bloom ended by persuading Daphne, who reveals that the Sirenix Book is in the Magical Archives of Alfea. Requirements The fairies needed to find the Gem of Self Confidence, Empathy and Courage within one lunar cycle in the oceans all over the magic dimention, or they would lose their powers forever. After that, they needed activate the source of Sirenix in the Lake Roccaluce. Then the fairies Sirenix boxes will appear along with theres Sirenix Guardians, who combines there powers to open the portal to the infinite ocean. Then Omnia, the supreme Guardian of Sirenix will appear with the portal which the fairy need to cross through to the Infinite ocean and become Sirenix fairies. Magical Abilities It allow the Winx to fight Tritannus in the Infinite Ocean where their Believix powers are too weak. Also Sirenix grants the Fairies access to the Infinite Ocean without absording all of the Selkies powers. Once the Winx have completed their destiny; they are each given one single wish by their Sirenix Guardians. It grants each member of the Winx Club to grant a wish as long as it is in favor of destiny, such as return Nabu to life, restore Daphne to her original form, undo the Trix dark Sirenix forms, clean up all of Earth's toxic pollution, turn all of the munants back to their original form, how to finally break the evil curse of Sirenix, or rid of all dark magic in the form of pollution. Transforming Appearance Fairies The girls' hair is longer than in the Harmonix, and looks like a long ponytail, somewhat like Icy's hair, except for Tecna, whose hair is shorter and has streaks of other colors. Also there hair color changes when they enter the infinite ocean. For example, Bloom's become carrot orange with teal streaks, Stella's becomes green with pink streaks, Flora's becomes pink with brunette streaks, Aisha's becomes honey blond with purple streaks, Musa's becomes purple with orange streaks, and Tecna's hair becomes Violet with blonde streaks. The outfit consists of a sparkly mermaid skin top, a belt, a transparent skirt over mermaid skinned colorful pants With tail fins and boots with ribonns wrapped around them. The girls also have bracelets made of a piece of jewelry and strips of cloth wound around their arms, and a piece of jewelry in their hair. There is a single pair of seashell shaped wings. Witches Sirenix Witches become clothed in a body suit that is less revealing and darker than fairies Sirenix form. With makeup smeared on there eyes and lips, with there hair slightly altered. Instead of seashel- shaped wings, they gain long flowing tentacle which help them to swim faster like an octupous and their version of Sirenix is considered, Dark Sirenix. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-23h54m03s242.png|Musa's Sirenix (3D Form) Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-23h53m56s171.png|Tecna's Sirenix (3D Form) Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-23h54m14s102.png|Flora's Sirenix (3D Form) Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-23h54m22s166.png|Stella's Sirenix (3D Form) Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-23h54m45s142.png|Bloom's Sirenix (3D Form) Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-23h54m09s48.png|Aisha's Sirenix (3D Form) Musa's Sirenix.PNG Tecna's Sirenix.PNG Flora's Sirenix.PNG Stella's Sirenix.PNG Blooms Sirenix.PNG Aisha's Sirenix.PNG Trivia *Sirenix comes from the Siren which was the name given to legendary creatures who lived on islands at the entrance of the Strait of Messina found between Sicily and southern Italy and which lured sailors with their enchantingly beautiful and melodically soft hypnotic singing voices and vocalizing tunes to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. They were originally portrayed as being half-woman half-bird creatures. Later they began to be portrayed as half-woman half-fish and their English name came to be Mermaids in this appearance. In most languages "sirena", "sirene" or another variation of these is how mermaids are still called. *This is the first transformation in the series that is available for both fairies and witches. *The Trix's sirenix reminds some fans of Ursula and Morgana from "The Little Mermaid" and "The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea". *It is unkwown if this transformation makes Aisha's much stronger due to her ocean/sea-based powers, and makes Bloom's fire/flame-based weaker. *The creators redesigned the Sirenix looks in the transformation after it was leaked from Comic Con. *When the Winx are in Magix, Sirenix will appear in two-dimensional animation but when the Winx are in the Infinite Ocean, it will appear in three-dimensional animation. *This is the most dangerous power among all fairy levels because of a curse. *When the Winx use Sirenix on land, they will retain their original hair color but with added colorful highlights and when underwater, their hair will change a completely different color. *The Sirenix song was reworked, yet the original lyrics retained. *Flora resembled Princess Krystal and Roxy in her Sirenix underwater. Category:Forms Category:Winx Club Category:Fairy forms Category:Season 5 Category:Transformations Category:Fairies Category:Sirenix Category:witches Category:Witches forms